Noche
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Buscaba desesperadamente aferrarme a algo que me ayudara a no convertirme en una de esas bestias, y el recuerdo de aquella noche volvió.


**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight le pertenece a Hino Matsuri. Yo no reporto beneficio económico alguno (lo cual es muy triste tomando en cuenta que no me queda un centavo).**

Bienvenid a este pequeño fic. Espero que lo disfrutes...

Esto es un esbozo de Zero al principio de la serie, cuando temía convertirse en un Level E y quería combatir todo lo que le sucedía.

Este es mi primer fic de este manganime, así que me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencias.

* * *

**Noche**

Por: chibiichigo

Sentí la garganta seca y la respiración cortada como en otras tantas ocasiones había sucedido ya. Comprendí que por mucho que me esforzase en controlar todo aquello y en mitigar mi ansia por alimento no lo lograría; mi cuerpo rechazaba esas pastillas de sangre falsa que tanto necesitaba para no cometer alguna atrocidad de la cual, sabía, no sería capaz de perdonarme jamás. Mis extremidades comenzaron a entumecerse, haciéndome sentir que no eran mías mientras que en mi cerebro la única palabra que tenía cabida era la de ese desagradable líquido carmesí, alimento de aquellas bestias crueles que no viven más que para alimentarse: Los vampiros, seres nefastos a quienes fui instruido para destruir sin consideración alguna y ahora me encuentro entre sus filas, rogándole a quien esté dispuesto a escucharme un milagro para terminar con esta agonía que me expulsa de mi propio ser.

¡Oh, bella ironía! Todo aquello que me esforcé por eliminar ahora yace en mí como prueba de mi pecado, pero no. No es momento de entregarme a esa desesperación. Tengo que superarlo.

El dolor, la angustia y la sensación de estar perdiendo toda la identidad que algún día tuve se apoderó poco a poco de mi ser, impidiéndome hablar o moverme y aguzando mi olfato para percibir a una presa. El corazón me palpitaba tan rápido que se tornaba doloroso incluso sentirlo en mi pecho, perforándolo y desgarrándome las entrañas. Como pude, coloqué mis manos sobre mis oídos, intentando en vano mitigar todas esas ansias y refrenar todos esos instintos que me corroían desde lo más profundo del alma queriendo controlar todo dentro de mí.

Intenté concentrarme igual que en el pasado, como siempre que el hambre me está venciendo en lo oscuro de mi habitación, en algo que me haga aferrarme al nimio resquicio que todavía conservo de mi humanidad. A todo eso por lo que deseo seguir adelante… A todo aquello que me fue arrebatado. A ti, uno de mis más frecuentes pensamientos.

No logro evitar pensar en esa noche, como muchas otras veces, donde todo lo que era mío me fue arrebatado: Mamá, papá, tú. Es algo insoportable que no para de resonar en mi cabeza con tal vehemencia que parece conjuntarse con los desgarradores gritos de mi instinto por sangre, con el afán de enloquecerme. Esos gritos que no me permiten dormir y que me incitan a la venganza...

Porque no dejo de pensar que, de no haber ocurrido, todo seguiría igual que en los años de mi infancia. Mamá haría la cena mientras tarareaba una tonadita de alguna canción de antaño, papá limpiaría sus armas y nos contaría varias de sus anécdotas más terroríficas acerca de los vampiros que había cazado y tú te quedarías a mi lado por las noches… soñando en mi misma cama después de conversar por largas horas en la penumbra y haciéndome el juramento de no dejarte mancillar por mí. Prometiéndome llegar a tener la fortaleza mental que le había falta a tu débil cuerpo, haciéndome sentir era necesidad de protegerte para siempre.

El duro golpe de la revelación que siempre he sabido existía es lo que más me duele, lo que se conjunta con todo el malestar físico asestando el dolor más intenso: el de mi alma marchita ya por no haber logrado protegerte. Porque no logré salvarte esa fatídica noche en que la muerte tocó la puerta. El angustioso dolor de saberme impotente a un hecho que no pude cambiar.

Sí, de no haber ocurrido esa noche todavía te tendría a mi lado como apoyo, como amigo y sobre todas las cosas…como mi pequeño y preciado hermano.

Es por ello, por el sucio y desagradable recuerdo de aquella noche que me atormenta aun en sueños, que todavía no me dejo arrastrar por mis más primitivos instintos; por esa insaciable sed que nunca logro apagar del todo. Por el recuerdo de aquella noche, por mi venganza, por este odio que siempre canalizo para seguir viviendo…

Porque de no haber ocurrido lo de aquella noche tú seguirías aquí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado por lo menos un poco ^^ ahora, si no es mucha molestia apreciaría un pequeño comentario sobre la historia.

Igualmente, quisiera mandar un saludo a mi querido pay de queso que me ayudó a encontrar fallas en el capi.

Kissus,

c.


End file.
